Please referring to FIG. 1, a conventional game system includes a plurality of human machine operation interfaces 1 linked to a plurality of game machines 2 to allow players to operate the human machine operation interfaces 1 to select the intended game machines 2 to place bets. Such a practice can overcome space and environmental limitation to increase the number of the players that can be accommodated by each game machine 2. The players also can play different kinds of the game machines 2 to satisfy their fickle desire and preferences.
On the other hand, game providers, in order to meet players' requirements for novel games, have to constantly develop new game machines 2 and provide novel games and new play schemes to entice the players to increase usage of the game machines 2. The game machines 2 of a lower usage reflect their lack of appeal to the players, and have to be gradually retired and removed.
However, for the game machines 2 for gambling purpose, in order to ensure that their game return rate can comply with the rules and public trustworthiness of regulations, not only the game machines 2 that provide the new play schemes have to go through a prolonged period of test, they also are required to be authenticated by an impartial third party before shipping. Hence developing and providing new games is a tedious and time consuming process, and costly in implementation.